During well-drilling operations, formations are often encountered which lose physical and dimensional integrity when exposed to aqueous drilling fluids (muds). In most cases, such formations comprise reactive shales. Prior to the advent of oil-based, emulsion and invert emulsion muds, great difficulty was encountered in drilling these types of shales. On the other hand, while hydrocarbon-containing muds make drilling through reactive shales possible, they pose safety and environmental hazards and can interfere with well-logging operations.
A variety of water-based drilling additives has been developed over the years in an attempt to deal with shale drilling problems effectively while avoiding the problems encountered when oil-based muds were used. Vail et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 2,133,759, disclose muds containing alkali metal silicates. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,146,693, Vietti et al. disclosed a drilling fluid containing one of several sodium salts, including sodium silicate, the sodium salt content of the mud being in excess of 20% by weight. Sawsdon, in U.K. Patent Application 2,089,397A, disclosed an aqueous wellbore fluid for use in drilling, well completion, packing, perforating or workover fluid containing at least 20% by weight of potassium carbonate; optionally a water-soluble polymeric viscosifier, such as carboxymethylcellulose, was added to the wellbore fluid. Gray et al., in "Composition and Properties of Oil Well Drilling Fluid", 4th Edition (Gulf Publishing Company 1980), reported the use of potassium salts in drilling fluids to suppress the swelling of bentonite, potassium chloride being preferred. Another standard industry reference that describe the shale stabilizing effect of the potassium ion in polymer muds may be found in SPE 10100 "Fundamentals and Use of Potassium/Polymer Drilling Fluids to Minimize Drilling and Completion Problems Associated with Hydratable Clays," by R. P. Steiger, presented at the 56th Annual Fall Technical Conference, Dallas, Tex., Oct. 5-7, 1981. U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,341, to Block relates to a drilling fluid containing A10(OH) and a crosslinked polyvinyl alcohol together with a potassium salt, such as potassium chloride, as a clay-stabilizing composition. Coffey et al., in the Oil & Gas Journal, Jan. 27, 1987, described shale inhibition using an aqueous system, maintained at a pH of 9.0 or less, which contains an unidentified nonionic polymer combined with potassium phosphate complex of undefined composition. Peterson in U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,220 discloses the use of glycerin, polyglycerin, and mixtures thereof in a drilling mud to inhibit the swelling of clays.
The current technology of choice for aqueous-based shale-stabilizing muds involves the use of partially hydrolyzed polyacrylamide (PHPA) combined with potassium chloride. Scheuerman disclosed such a combination in U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,437 as part of a regimen for dealing with shale-drilling problems. Systems involving PHPA in combination with various electrolytes, including potassium chloride, at pH of 8.5 to 10.0, were also reviewed by Clark et al. in SPE/IADC 10681, presented at the Mar. 15-18, 1987 SPE/IADC Drilling Conference in New Orleans, La.
Cannon U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,109,858 and 2,191,312 generally disclose the addition of various polyhydroxy compounds, which includes certain carbohydrates such as sucrose, and an alkaline material, such as caustic soda, in aqueous drilling fluids for purposes of inhibiting shale swelling.
Fuller U.S. Pat. No. 2,713,029 discloses the addition to a drilling mud of water soluble carbohydrate mixtures obtained by thermal hydrolysis of lignocellulose at elevated temperatures and pressures. The mixtures are used in amounts within the range from about 0.02% to about 0.5% by volume to impart desirable low viscosities and gel strengths to the drilling mud.
Salathiel U.S. Pat. No. 2,785,125 discloses a water base drilling fluid containing 1-15 ppb starch and 0.5-10 ppb of a water soluble heat degradation product of a saccharide containing 1 to 4 sugar units. The starch and degradation product combine to reduce the fluid loss of the drilling fluid. Salathiel U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,027 discloses a water base drilling fluid containing 1-15 ppb starch and 0.5-5 ppb of an additive having an average molecular weight of about 90 to 3000 and a ratio of carbon to oxygen of 1.5 to 2.7. The starch and additive combine to reduce the fluid loss of the drilling fluid. Walker U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,317 discloses a water base drilling fluid having a liquid phase saturated with calcium hydroxide containing as an additive for reducing gel strength and yield point, from 1/8 to 8 ppb of hydrolyzed cereal solids which is comprised of from about 15% to about 25% di-saccharides, tri-saccharides, tetrasaccharides, and penta-saccharides, and from 75% to 85% hexa-saccharides and above. Penicone et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,981 discloses a drilling fluid for shale inhibition comprising a liquid phase containing: (a) a water phase comprising fresh water, sea water, brine, simulated brine, or mixtures thereof; and (b) a water-soluble component selected from the class consisting of polyhydric alcohols, glycol, glycol ethers, polypropylene glycols, polyethylene glycols, ethylene oxide-propylene oxide copolymers ("EO-PO"), alcohol-initiated EO-PO copolymers and/or mixtures thereof, the concentration of said water-soluble component in the total liquid phase being from about 5% to about 50% by volume.
Sheu et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,484 discloses aqueous drilling fluids containing the browning reaction product of a carbohydrate, such as pentose, hexose such as fructose and glucose, as well as di- and poly saccharides, such as sucrose, lactose, mannose, cellulose, starch, dextrin, dextran, carboxymethylcellulose, rice and derivatives of such carbohydrates. The preferred carbohydrate is molasses which contains a substantial amount of numerous non-reducing sugars, identified primarily as sucrose, which is inverted to fructose and glucose prior to undergoing the browning reaction.
While the systems developed thus far show improvement over the older water-based mud technology, they are sometimes inadequate when difficult shale formations are encountered and when operating at high formation temperatures. Operators are, therefore, forced to revert to hydrocarbon-containing fluids. It is desirable to provide improved additives for water-based muds that would minimize or completely avoid the need for oil-based systems when drilling problem shale formations.
Thus it is an object of this invention to provide a water base drilling fluid which is environmentally safe and which inhibits the swelling of shale. It is another object of this invention to provide a water base drilling fluid which contains an additive obtained from renewable farinaceous materials in sufficient quantity to decrease the activity of the aqueous phase thus inhibiting the swelling of shales contacted by the drilling fluid.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an additive for water base drilling fluids which decreases the aqueous activity of the drilling fluid and decreases the swelling of shales contacted by the drilling fluid.
These and other objects of the invention will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art as the description thereof proceeds.